El Rey y La Reina
by Lady Jaelle McCarty
Summary: . Una fiesta, disfraces y una Bella completamente disconforme y enojada, y todo es culpa de Alice. Oneshot.


**El Silencio Del Amanecer**

**2-** Edward

* * *

_(Edward POV)_

Me fijé en Alice con curiosidad, luego de que Isabella nos dejara solos, había visto en su cabeza la última visión que había asaltado su mente, y era realmente algo fuera de lo normal. A ella le parecía divertido, pero yo no le veía la gracia a que un vampiro, que se supone debe ser perfectamente coordinado en sus movimientos, tropezara por no haber visto un montículo de trozos de cerámica puestos, por ella misma, dentro de una bolsa de tela y dejada en el suelo.

Tenía que ser verdaderamente despistada para que algo como eso fuera comprensible, e incluso así, queda fuera de las estadísticas normales.

Y al pensar en ella, en la misteriosa Isabella, no pude reprimir las ansias de volver a verla. Tenía que hacerlo, solo para asegurarme de que el hecho de no poder leer su mente como con todo el resto del mundo fuera un error. Nunca me había ocurrido en mis casi cien años de existencia, y era frustrante.

En aquella casi formal reunión con los Vulturi, ni siquiera me había molestado en introducirme en ninguna de sus mentes, sabía de sobra que no serían pensamientos demasiado amables o interesantes, pero Aro me había nombrado en su cabeza, y por simple acto reflejo, lo había mirado para luego escuchar su silenciosa pregunta. Parecía ansioso cuando me cuestiono sobre si — _podía escucharla_ — y cuando intente hacerlo y descubrí que no lograba leerla, la realidad fue que sentí un extraño sentimiento de desamparo, igual a que me hubieran quitado algo muy importante, algo que siempre iba conmigo y me infundaba todo el valor que necesitaba para _avanzar_.

Y al responderle, solo pude sonsacar de sus pegamientos que yo no era el único que se veía en dificultades con ella. El poder de Aro no funcionaba con Isabella, tampoco el de Jane. Sobre lo demás, parecía reacio a soltar más información, lo ocultaba pensando en cosas más triviales, claramente no quería que supiera que era ese misterio que la rodeaba.

Y eso me desesperaba.

Pero si Alice había tenido una visión acerca de ella, entonces, no era inmune a todos los poderes.

— Jasper — susurré, sabiendo que me escucharía, ni siquiera se movió de su lugar junto a su inseparable Alice, pero en sus pensamientos supe que me estaba prestando atención — ¿No has utilizado tu poder con ella, verdad? —.

Era una idea loca, pero en aquel momento estaba tan entretenido en mis cavilaciones que ni siquiera me di cuenta de si realmente lo había hecho.

Su respuesta fue instantánea, y fugaz como todo pensamiento.

"_No. Pero si eh podido sentir sus emociones. Miedo, alerta y precaución" _

Asentí con un movimiento tan suave que apenas podría ser visto. Eso por lo menos era algo, aunque no todo lo que quería saber. Y no hizo falta que agregara más en aquella frase, esos sentimientos habían nacido a partir de su presencia. Jasper tiende a dar una imagen siempre peligrosa, pero esta en su naturaleza y aunque lo intenta, no podrá cambiarlo por completo. Han sido muchos años de sufrimiento para él.

Volví a perderme en mi mundo, donde extrañamente, Isabella era el eje central y guía de todos mis pensamientos. Me sumí en un profundo estado de meditación mientras le daba vueltas al asunto y ya dándome por vencido sobre el tema, me concentré en otra cosa, siempre siguiendo la misma trayectoria, _ella_.

Si había una palabra que la describiera, era 'hermosa'. No tenía rasgos que sobresalieran demasiado, era menudita y nada que no hubiera visto antes. Pero de cierta manera, resultaba interesante verla. Sus facciones, de rostro con forma de corazón, pómulos grandes y barbilla pequeña, cabello marrón y ojos de un vivido color rojo. Labios asimétricos, el inferior un poco más grande que el superior y una mirada penetrante.

Sí, Isabella resultaba interesante. Pero aún así no quitaba el hecho de que dejara sus secretos fuera de mi alcance, privándome completamente de ellos y dejándome por entero a la deriva.

— Hijo — _"Edward" _levanté la cabeza en dirección a Carlisle, de pié junto a un gran cuadro del siglo pasado que adornaba la pared —.

— ¿Sí? — intenté sonreír, y sé que no fue una buena idea, Esme se dio cuenta que algo me pasaba —.

— No importa si no quieres responder, pero me sentiría más tranquilo si supiera de esa extraña conversación privada entre Aro y tú —_ "te has vuelto ausente desde entonces, y nos tienes preocupados"_, me revolví inquieto en el sillón, buscando las palabras adecuadas; no estaba en mis planes preocupar a nadie —.

Noté que cada miembro de mi familia me observaba esperando a que hablara.

— Se trataba de Isabella — sentí bufar a Róale al instante, proseguí a ignorarla como de costumbre y continué. Las siguientes palabras me costaron un gran esfuerzo, sobre todo porqué no estaba preparado para admitirlo a viva voz —, no puedo leer su mente, y Aro quería asegurarse que no fuera el único que se quedaba fuera de ella. Solo estoy un poco…despistado, nada más — fruncí el ceño ante aquella palabra tan sutil para describir mi situación —.

Carlisle asintió, satisfecho y no presté atención a cierto comentario despectivo de Rosalie, así que me dedique mejor a aceptar los pensamientos de consuelo de Esme.

Oí a Emmett silbar, sus pensamientos eran de desconcierto y algo de felicidad por que por fin alguien me hubiera puesto en mi lugar, ya que según él, yo no era más que un 'fisgón'. Luego su línea mental cambio y termino siendo algo totalmente aprensivo. Apretó el agarre a la cintura de Rosalie y antes de hablar, la miró fijamente a los ojos. Yo me sentía en completo acuerdo.

— No soporto estar ni un segundo más aquí —

Y extrañamente, al pensarlo un poco mejor, me encontré a mi mismo frente a una encrucijada. Quería irme, porque el solo hecho de permanecer en un sitio tan lúgubre como este me causaba repulsión. Y quería quedarme, solo para acercarme a Isabella y descubrir por fin todo lo que encerraba en su mente.

Eché mi cabeza hacia el respaldo y me apreté el puente de la nariz con mi mano, solo serían unas horas.

Y entonces seriamos libres.

**.**

_(Bella POV)_

— Perfecto — murmuré mordazmente, y después dejé escapar un insulto tras otro —.

Me había tropezado con la bolsa que contenía los pedazos de aquel maldito jarrón. Y _por supuesto_ que me había tropezado, ya me había pasado antes, suelo distraerme demasiado rápido. Pero esto era el colmo, sin duda no existía sobre la tierra vampiro más tonto y descuidado que yo.

Y llegaron a mi mente las palabras de Alice, aquella pequeña vampiresa con aspecto de hada. De alguna manera ella lo había sabido, y no tenía una respuesta así que por el momento lo dejaría pasar, por mucho que lo intentara, mis conclusiones seguramente serían erróneas.

Y al pensar en Alice, lo recordé a _él_. Inminente motivo de mi anterior distracción.

Apreté los dientes dejándome caer en mi sofá color crema y tomé un libro que había estado leyendo de una mesita enana que tenía enfrente. Interné mi mente en la lectura, pero pronto me di cuenta que era imposible.

Aquel rostro de belleza sin igual regresó a perturbarme la conciencia y trajo consigo un sincero rastro de rencor.

¿Qué era lo que tenía él que hablar con Aro, tan misteriosamente, y acerca de mí?

Me mordí el labio.

Odiaba que me hicieran protagonista de una conversación a la cual no estaba invitada y que además de tratar de mí y actuar como si no estuviera ahí, no pudiera enterarme de nada.

Mis manos se crisparon en torno al libro.

¿Por qué me importaba tanto, de todos modos? Ya debería estar acostumbrada, últimamente era el 'juguete nuevo y brillante de Aro'.

No existía ningún argumento que valiera la pena ante mi reitérate interés en aquel desconocido. Pero el solo recordar que con una simple mirada me había deslumbrado, parecía suficiente explicación para mí.

Fruncí el ceño.

Una mirada diferente, con un brilló que nunca antes había visto. Del color del ámbar. Una mirada que dejaba una inigualable sensación de paz. Paz consigo mismo, tal vez. Paz con el mundo y con quienes le rodeaban.

Sin darme cuenta, mis dedos apretaron con mucha más fuerza el libro entre ellos.

Paz.

¿Había sentido paz alguna vez?

No.

El libro que sostenía se vio repentinamente arrugado desde el centro hasta fuera, todas y cada una de las hojas, como si en realidad no fuera más que unas cuantas de ellas. El sonido crujiente me sacó de mis pensamientos y solté un jadeó de insatisfacción y luego, nuevamente enfadada, arrojé lejos ese montón de papel que poco se asemejaba a un objeto de lectura y me crucé de brazos, enfurruñada conmigo misma.

Mi día estaba yendo _maravillosamente bien_.

¿Cómo una simple persona puede revolucionar tanto mi mundo, y en solo unos minutos?

Me negué a buscar una respuesta y estuve a punto de dejarme caer, rendida, en el suave tapizado del sofá, cuando alguien tocó a mi puerta.

Olfateé el aire, contrariada por no haberme dado cuenta y reconocí el aroma de Heidi.

Me levante y velozmente abrí la puerta, con cara de pocos amigos. La vampiresa de ojos violetas esbozó una sonrisa traviesa al verme. No le pregunté nada, ella me influenciaba muy poca confianza, sin embargo, ya sabía por qué estaba aquí, plantada en mi puerta y disfrutando de mi expresión.

— Hora de cenar —

Gruñí quedamente, realmente odiaba esta parte de la inmortalidad. Y Heidi estaba al tanto de qué me disgustaba, aunque no pudiera negarme a alimentarme, por eso se encargaba de darme mi dosis de tortura semanal con sus comentarios acerca de las diferentes maneras que conocía de beber sangre, y cuan exquisitas resultaban estas.

Como si realmente necesitara más tortura que la mía propia.

* * *

**H**ola a todos los que leyeron, y muchas gracias también a los que me dejaron su bonitos reviews.

Y en respuesta a uno que fue realmente ofensivo, el de _RosyCullen_, no hace falta decir que el insulto esta de más y que es suficiente con decir que me equivoque.

Y pido disculpas por eso, lo corregí con el corrector del World y me cambió la palabra, no fue mi culpa, pero si lo fue el no revisarlo luego y de verdad lo siento. Intentaré que no vuelva a pasar.

Y creó que es todo, ¿verdad?

¡Muchas gracias de nuevo!


End file.
